


The Nomicons

by HadesDragon



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Multiple Nomicons, Nomicon fic, Other, Randy cunningham - Freeform, The ninja nomicon, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDragon/pseuds/HadesDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Fic I wrote about The Human!Nomicons trying to pick who out of them will guide randy. I wrote this because on my headcanon where all the Human!nomicon designs exist within the Ninja nomicon. The is a headcanon Heavy fic so I may portray somethings oddly. Also only six of the nomicon designs are in this fic cause I wrote it a while back and am posting it here now... Thank you to Heizen_Uchiha for giving me an invite to this awesome site!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to choose, but how?

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first story on this site! Please tell me what you think! I might continue it if I get enough comments/reviews or motivation!~ The nomicons designs, and my inspiration, are from these lovely people on tumblr: Notnights, OTPrincess, Raifiel, Gaymenandscifi, zinaspersonalblog, and love-courage-ham-and-a-spoon!
> 
> But do tell me if you like the story and/or if I should write another chapter!~
> 
> -Anona Mouse

Six entities float upon paper clouds, ancient text swirling around them. These are the avatars of the Ninja nomicon, an 801 year old book created to help the ninja of Norisville keep peace. It was the second year of the current ninja's term, time for an embodiment of the nomicon to be a guide and companion for him.

"I think this ninja would be best suited to interact with me. After all, he caught onto my lessons the quickest!" One of the entities of the magic book shouted to the others. This one embodied a young girl with red hair and glasses. She had the most modern clothing out of the 6 of them.

"He only caught on because you took all the easy questions! Ones like him relate best to me." Another said. This one's voice has slightly deeper. This one had similar red hair, no glasses, and a long cape. "'The knot not tied unravels'? That's almost common sense!"

"Keep in mind, the boy chooses to carry the burden of friendship. What he needs is discipline, a true teacher. I think he would benefit most from my guidance." An older looking being said, he had a bald head and many lines of age.

"Are you suggesting the rest of us are not true teachers, Oji-sama?" Said a different one, she had a feathered headdress with a tengu mask on it. "Maybe what the boy needs is a mothers guidance? I-"

"Tengu mother, you had the last ninja in your care, and the ninja of 1996 for that matter! Let someone else have a turn in the real world." The girl with glasses interrupted.

"Fine, fine, I'll let the rest of you have your fun in the outside world." The tengu mother said calmly.

"What wonderful colors. The artist wishes to speak everyone!" Said the fifth lucidly. This one was a woman who was by all means beautiful, long red hair, soft curves, and a lovely kimono in the same red and black color scheme as the others outfits. (Spare the girl with glasses.)

The Artist was a mixture of one with the cape and the girl with the glasses. Its cape was shorter, it also lacked the glasses, and had the hair of the girl with glasses. Neon colored writing floated about reading: _'What about me? I often lead him to victory with my abilities.' 'It wouldn't be much of a change seeing as how I affect the outside already.'_

"While those are very valid points, I'm sorry to say he needs more of push to reach his full potential. You and I might have to sit this one out Artist." The mother said directing her cloud over to the saddened entity, bringing it close for a hug and a pat on the head.

"It seems, as it mostly is, we will never reach a decision though our bickering. I suppose a test is in order. Tengu mother, you went last therefore you will choose the means of picking the next guide." The other woman said coyly while leaning on her elbow.

"Nonsense! The boy needs firm hand! I am the best choice!" Said the old man.

"He needs someone he understands! Someone he can confide in freely! I am the best choice!" Shouted the glasses girl.

_'He already knows me, and I know how to explain things to him properly! I am the right choice!'_ The artist spelled out in glaringly bright colored text. _'We can also communicate without anyone knowing.'_ They added in smaller text.

"Tengu Mother, please, I must guide this one. I can't explain it, but I feel a very powerful connection to him. I have never asked you of favors before, so please pick something I can win. I'm begging you." The long caped one begged while the others were distracted.

"Could it be because of _that?_... You shall have your wish young one. Now get back." The mother said. "Everyone! We shall decide by contest! I shall not be participating due to my previous turn guiding the ninja of '08."

"I think I shall also drop out of this. I would not benefit this ninja more than any of you would. He's just not my type." The other woman said laying back and dangling her hand off her cloud, her sleeve falling past her fingers.

"The test will be to gather creatures with in a time limit. Those of us who will not be participating shall create these creatures." The tengu mother said standing.

"Everyone, go get ready while, the tengu mother, and I prepare the challenge." The other woman said also getting to her feet.


	2. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS BECAUSE I FORGOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER ON HERE*  
> I'm so sorry guys, this was posted over on ff.net but I some how forgot to put it over here. (And that was like, two years ago...) I really need to write some more, since this fic only has maybe two or three chapters after this one. (And then a second fic planned)  
> ((I also still need to finish rc9gn...))

“Is everyone ready?” The tengu mother asked from high upon one of the large trees. Everyone one below her nodded, focusing on the task ahead to much to voice a reply.

“The test shall be that of herding creatures, the rules are as follows: No touching them, they mustn’t be harmed by others, and you must only round up the ones in your color. Simple right?” The other woman said happily.

“Artist, you are yellow, Oji-sama, you get blue, Girl, your color is green, and lastly Caped one, your creatures colors will be red.” The tengu mother explained.

“Why does he get red?” Muttered the girl with glasses quietly. Hearing her complaint, the caped one rolled his eyes.

“You each have 14 colored creatures to round up,” The other woman swung around the trunk of the tree supporting her. “there are also a number of predators looking to harm your creatures.” She concluded darkly.

“The first to round up all of their creatures, or whoever has the most at the end of an hour, wins and will guide the ninja for the next 3 years.” The tengu mother finished the explanation cheerfully.

“Now then, GO!” The other women shouted. All four of the entities took off into the terrain. The artist and the old man headed for a jungle area, meanwhile the girl and the caped one headed into a dense forest.

The jungle varied in denseness every few feet, going from a wall of vines a few feet thick to nothing at all but trees on either side. The whole place smelled densely of ink and paper. The artist was leaping from branch to branch nimbly in the canopy of the jungle, choosing to scan quickly for anything yellow before moving on, rather than move on the ground. A bird’s eye view seemed to be the best solution for the task at hand.

The old man chose to stay on the ground and scan over the area looking carefully, going much slower than his competitors. Not because running around would wind him, defiantly not, but because he knows that one must take time and discipline to succeed. Now the problem was figuring out how to round them up without touching them…

The girl ran along the ground in the forest, feet moving swiftly on the smooth parchment ground. Everything down here was either brown, black, or the color of yellowed paper, making finding any green, _or red,_

creatures easy. The trees around her were evenly spaced, making her path even easier to transverse.

The caped one decided to wonder on foot as well, though going slightly slower than the girl, choosing a light jog over her sprint. This gave him time to think, the girl, along with the old man, were probably going to get rid of any other creatures they came across, the artist would probably lead them somewhere far rather than destroy them. The girl would most likely get frustrated trying to get her creatures to follow her. The artist had their colorful drawings to draw the attention of its creatures. The old man had a glare that could at least herd them… What could the caped one do? Hadn’t the tengu mother given him a challenge he could excel at?

THUMP.

The caped one really needed to pay attention to where he was going. In his thought he had run into one of the paper trees, making him fall backwards. A rustling came from the leaves of the tree; the caped one only had a moment to see something red falling out before he pulled out his cape to catch it.

“Squeak!” Is the noise the little one made upon its landing. Looking inside his cape, he found a red mouse.

“Are you what I’m looking for?” He asked it, setting the cape on the ground for it to crawl out.

“Squeak.” Was the reply given, before the thing stepped off the cape, only to grab onto the edge of it. What could it be doing? Hopefully this didn't violate the 'no-touching' rule.

Meanwhile, the Artist had been scanning the jungle from the trees for anything yellow, it had come upon a few yellow flowers but no luck as of yet. Just as it was about to give up and look on the ground, it saw them, two small yellow birds sitting on a branch. Seeing them, the Artist started to draw colorful lines leading towards itself. But then it saw that the birds weren’t the only creatures in the tree, a green cat was leering hungrily down at them from a branch above. Thinking quickly, the Artist drew a toy within the cat’s line of sight, after catching the green feline’s attention, he sent it off deeper into the jungle.

Now that the birds were close enough, the Artist drew colorful bands around its legs. It took a leap to a nearby tree looking to see if the Birds would follow. Happy that they did, it continued on it’s way, looking for more yellow birds with a determined smile on it's face.

Elsewhere, the old man had come across a spring of blue water. He decided to rest a bit, not because he was tired, but because he wanted to stop and think. He sat cross-legged at the edge of the pond and closed his eyes in meditative thought. He must have been sitting there for what felt like 15 minutes when he felt a tug on the edge of his robe. He looked down to see the head of a blue turtle, its jaws gnawing on the hem of his attire. He could faintly make out the rest of the turtle in the pond, the blue waters allowing it to blend in near seamlessly. "Oh you must be joking." He said monotonously.

He stood up, dragging the blue creature out of the pond. Once fully out it let go of his clothing, allowing the old one to move out of its reach. The turtle started to move towards him, but this went unnoticed by the man. "Now I have to check the pond to see how many could be in there," He said starting to pace. "But if there aren't any more I'll be wasting my time," He said walking past the turtle, who, very slowly, was trying to get another taste of the black and red fabric draping off the old man. "And once I do find you all, it'll be troublesome to return to the start…"

The girl was also having trouble with her creature, she had found one, a green cat, up in a tree. She had climbed up to it, only to remember that she couldn't touch it. So she was now sitting on a branch of a large conifer, with a cat that looked sweet until it caught you staring at it and when into a hissing fit, trying to think of a way to get them both down. Unlike the others, fancy ninja tricks and leaps weren't really her forte, she knew how to do them, it's just that her form wasn't suited to it.

She was built from the experiences, desires, and thoughts of the many teenage girl ninjas throughout the Ninjanomicon's 801 year history. She was relatable, not mysterious or powerful like the others. But she was clever, and determined, so like juice that'd let that stop her! She looked over the end of the branch she was sitting on and started to form a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm working on the second chapter now during my free period in school. (So it might be a while.) But I'd still love it if you would tell me what you think, I love hearing from you!~ (What do you want to happen? Who do you think'll win the contest? Did I make it easy enough to tell my favorite? But I seriously love all the human nomicon designs. Even the newer ones I didn't fit into the story...  
> -Atreyu)


End file.
